Blutbad
Postman Hap Lasser Angelina Lasser Holly Clark Lance Calvin Cole Pritchard Krystal Fletcher Adolf Hitler Rolf Lasser Naydler (Monroe's cousin) Olaf (Monroe's great uncle) Darre Monroe's Parents |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} A Blutbad (plural: Blutbaden; pronunciation: BLOOT-baat, BLOOT-baad in Grimm; Germ. Blut "blood" + Bad "bath") is a wolf-like Wesen that is basis of the fairy tale character of the Big Bad Wolf. They are among the more prolific races of Wesen in the series. Biology Compared to many canid Wesen, their true forms retain much of their human features, and their woge seems to be different per individual, since Monroe's Blutbad form was shown to have sharp but otherwise human-esque features while the Postman and Hap Lasser are more wolf-like (the Postman actually having a canine muzzle). The fact that, according to the Grimm Diaries, they gain an increase of musculature around the lumbar areas, while leaving the lower portions vulnerable, suggests that a change in muscle placement occurs whenever they shift; they get burning red eyes, their fingernails extend into long curving claws and their rows of teeth become pointed. Female Blutbaden tend to have much less facial hair and less pronounced facial features than their male counterparts, but in exchange, have more fierce-looking facial visages. Blutbaden are physically quite strong, more than any man and most Wesen, and have been shown overpowering their adversaries in both human and Wesen form. They are able to lift a grown man up and throw him across the room with one arm. Of the species, the male appears to be the stronger, as Monroe was able to restrain Angelina pretty easily. Also, Hank was able to knock Krystal down with one punch to the face despite her being woged. Even a female Blutbad in her teens was seen capable of killing a full-grown man. They may not be as strong as Grimms, as Kelly Burkhardt was able to hold down Monroe, even woged, however its been stated (that due to his lifestyle) Monroe isn't as strong as an average Blutbad. Nick was also able to defeat Cole Pritchard with relative ease, although Cole didn't woge until near the end of the fight. Their bite is particularly deadly, as they generally kill their prey by biting the neck or throat, and Holly Clark, at roughly seven years of age, sent James Addison into a permanent limp after she woged for the very first time and bit his leg (tearing out a chunk of muscle in the process). They are also incredibly fast and agile, as well as being quite durable and resilient, one was able to survive a bullet in the back at point blank range and was able to run off almost directly afterwards, although bullet wounds to the heart or head will kill them as easily as normal men. They do apparently have a weak spot on the lower back, but the Blutbad physiology seems to have evolved with time to compensate for this weakness since Angelina Lasser recovered rather quickly after she was struck at that area by Nick. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify species and types of perfume and use their sense of smell for tracking. They can also identify the presence of other Wesen, along with being able to discern what type they are, through scent alone. And while Wolfsbane ''supposedly weakens this sense, the effect does not seem to be consistent, since Monroe was still able to discern the Postman's location after applying the herb's scent on himself, and the Postman himself was able to sense both Monroe and Nick (both the scent on them) in proximity as they approached his dwelling. It seems that the more familiar they are with the immediate vicinity, the better they can discern everything within their surroundings. Blutbaden can hear high frequencies that dogs can hear. Blutbaden also have considerable survival instincts, since Holly Clark was able to survive in the woods for nine years from an age as early as seven. Cats become aggressive around Blutbaden. Feeding Habits In general, Blutbaden seem to be omnivorous, but prefer a highly carnivorous diet, especially if they are predatory and living out on the wild. They are capable of devouring humans and other creatures if need be. After eating a human a Blutbad will not have to feed again for 7 to 10 days. Wieder Blutbaden choose to subside on a completely vegan diet, to help control their natural instincts. Behavior Blutbaden are noted to lose any inhibition when they get into close proximity to one of their own, strongly hinting that they are motivated by pack mentality when giving in to their bestial natures. Which may be why they tend to adopt solitary existences, as nearly all Blutbad seen so far has lived alone in their own territory and secluded from each other. However, this only seems to occur when there are no familiar ties with the Blutbaden in question, since Monroe, Angelina, and Hap were seen being able to control themselves despite being under the same roof, with only Monroe slipping. An exception was also seen when Monroe first encountered Holly Clark, most likely because he was able to sympathize with her. The light of a full moon also causes Blutbaden to woge. flock chasing Monroe.]]Blutbaden are also known to be quite vicious; it is not uncommon for them to kill humans or other Wesen and then eat them. But the race that they have the worst relationship with is the Bauerschwein, whom Blutbaden kill and terrorize simply for fun. Blutbaden also have a bad relation with Seelengutter and consider them to be prey. They also seem to look down on Fuchsbau, probably as they are a similar but weaker Wesen race compared to the Blutbaden. However, they are also very loyal, especially towards family, and they almost never kill their own kind. Only the most corrupt and vengeful ones engage in such conduct. A Royal, Mia Gaudot, was visibly impressed after she was tricked into believing that Angelina killed Monroe, heavily hinting that something like this very seldom occurs. In , it was revealed that they maintain strong familial ties even while separated from each other. Blutbaden also have their own ways of burying their own. In terms of their interaction with other races, Blutbaden can only be described as both noble and savage; they show unquestionable loyalty to those who earn their trust (even towards Grimms), and are willing to show their utmost ferocity towards anyone they deem a threat to their own, making them great allies and formidable enemies. Like actual wolves they mark the territory so that other Blutbaden don't trespass. This practice seems to be instinctive, since Holly, who did not even knew she was Blutbad, displayed this behavior in the woods from where she exiled herself prior to Nick and Monroe finding her there. This also comes in handy in , when search dogs looking for Larry Mackenzie are thrown off the scent when they feel a large predator is nearby. Apparently, Blutbaden are largely feared (or respected) by others in the Wesen community, probably for their strength, ferocity, or battle prowess. This is perhaps further cemented by their long history of enmity against the Grimms. As Monroe has demonstrated, a Blutbad can often gain access to Wesen-only areas and circles by showing his or her true form to the creatures guarding or managing the entrance. For example, in , Sauly and the others in charge of the Löwen Games were excited when they found that Monroe was interested in placing a bet (because they were going to make him fight). And in , when Edgar Waltz discovered that Monroe wasn't a Fuchsbau, he looked surprised and a little scared before Rosalee threw dust in his face. Ziegevolks also seem to be affraid of Blutbaden. Blutbaden in society seem to have various roles, depending on what lifestyle they choose. They are jobs that are usually taken by Wieders, like Monroe, who strive to be accepted by general community. Though this does not seem to be always the case, since the Postman took up his job to be able to maneuver himself around the neighborhood as well as for cover. Others, like Hap and Angelina Lasser, seem to have no occupation at all. Wieder Blutbad ]]Some Blutbaden choose not to live this violent lifestyle, reform, and attend a different church. They are known as Wieder Blutbaden (''pronunciation: VEE-dər BLOOT-baat, Grimm: BLOOT-baad; Germ. wieder "again" + Blutbad; maybe a misspelling of wider "against" or derivated from the Middle High German word "wider", which is the origin of both modern German words "wieder" and "wider" and means originally "far away" or "more apart"). Monroe stays reformed through a strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise (although other Wieder Blutbaden may have other means to control themselves), whereas normal Blutbaden give in to their animalistic impulses and live on the wild side. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Grimms and Blutbaden have historically been enemies, making the relationship between Nick and Monroe particularly noteworthy. The Grimms designed a Doppelarmbrust for shooting and poisoning Blutbaden to death. Within the trailer Aunt Marie left behind for Nick are volumes about various species of creatures, among them a volume dedicated to the Blutbaden. The book contains images of the creature, the anatomy of the Blutbad and illustrations of the creature in battle. Wolf-like creatures. They have an incredible sense of smell that can only be weakened by and herb called Wolfsbane Blutbaden are often violent in packs, especially when they see red. Their physical weak spot is on the lower back, an area of the lumbar vertebrae with a cluster of nerves. In between kills, Blutbaden fatten up their victims because they typically go a week between meals. A Wieder Blutbad is a reformed Blutbad of a different church. The Wieder Blutbaden stay reformed throughca strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise, whereas normal Blutbaden give in to their animalistic impulses and live on the wild side. The Anatomy of a Blutbad The hand grows stronger, hair covers the fingers. The teeth grow longer and sharper. Jaw musculature becomes several times thicker. '' ''Lumbar musculature triples in thickness and strength; however, the very lower back is less muscular and exposed. '' ''It was discovered that the Blutbaden lower back contains '' a cluster of nerve endings. When struck, the pain felt by the Blutbad seems debilitating. The pain leaves the Blutbad sufficiently disabled to escape from it or kill it; but after a few moments, the creature is able to move again. 1x01-Marie's-Book-09.jpg Images Appearances *Monroe is a Wieder Blutbad who no longer preys on humans. This is not necessarily true of his family. In , he told Marie Kessler that he would never be invited to Thanksgiving if it became known he was keeping company with Grimms. *The Postman was a "wild" Blutbad who killed and ate Sylvie Oster, a college student, and abducted Robin Howell, whom he intended to fatten, kill and eat later. *The Lasser clan was of varying degrees of wildness. In Hap described his deceased brother Rolf as a "solid citizen." Hap seemed to be having difficulty following a stable lifestyle and sister Angelina was a wild creature. *Holly Clark, a feral teenage Blutbad, was found living in the woods in . *In , Adolf Hitler is revealed to be a Blutbad by a Kineclair projector. *Lance Calvin, a Blutbad reverend in , who claimed that he was reformed but was later proven otherwise by his lover, Seelengut Megan Marston. *Cole Pritchard *Krystal Fletcher Trivia * Origin of the word Blutbad: In German the word Blutbad is mostly used as a synonym for a massacre and only very seldom literally as "to bath in blood". The plural form Blutbaden which is used in the series is incorrect. The correct German plural would be Blutbäder * Their biggest enemy is Bauerschweins * Apart from being the basis of the Big Bad Wolf, Blutbaden also seem to be the basis of Werewolves in mythology, due to their pseudo-hominid-lupine Wesen forms and the fact that the full moon's light seem to trigger their Woge. Their weakness to Wolfsbane is also commonly found in the myths. * Given Silas Weir Mitchell's status as a series regular, the Blutbaden are the show's most frequent recurring Wesen. * Both Blutbad vehicles shown in the first season (Monroe's bug and the postman's van) are Volkswagens. * A Blutbad (Monroe) was the first Wesen species that Hank Griffin saw fully woged, albeit at a fleeting glance. Quotes :'Monroe': ''Look, I don't want anymore trouble. I'm not that kind of Blutbad. I don't kill any more. I haven't in years :Nick: Wait. What did you say you were? :Monroe: Blutbad? Vulgarized by your ancestors as the 'Big Bad Wolf'? What, did you just get the books tonight? See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:2012 Grimmy Award Winners Category:Canine Wesen Category:Comic Book Wesen